Mine
by brunette007
Summary: Set after the final episode, everything is well at the temple, but is there any hormone-driven teenagers running around?...I think so...Rai/Kim
1. Upon the Temple Roof

I looked from the roof to my home, the temple. Recalling the past years that me and my friends have spent here. I turn my head to see the training fields, a wide space filled with masses of training and sparring equipment. I turn my head to the right and gaze upon the small lily pond, my favourite place in the temple. I shift from my position in the roof to skid down the tiles to the ground below. Landing gracefully onto the tiled floor, hair flaring wildly, I walked to the edge of the pond and knelt down. I let my fingers trace the surface of the water, tingling against the cold. A shadow crossed over me, as I looked up I was greeted with a grin.

"Hello, Kimiko" said the shadow caster.

"oh, hi Jake" I replied. Jake had short spiky black hair and tanned skin. His eyes were a dark blue, clashing with her own light blue orbs; he was at least a head taller than her, competing with Raimundo's own height. Jake came to the temple with about 10 other students, not long after wuya's defeat. We had matured over the years so Master Fung thought it was time that we pass on our wisdom. It could be said that we weren't as optimistic as Master Fung would have hoped, after all the students would be a few years younger than them, Jake being an exception. Jake had warmed up to me pretty quickly, even though he was one of Clay's pupils, and would often talk to me or come to me when a question needed answering. Maybe that's why Raimundo doesn't like Jake; I mean he does always seem to pop out of thin air whenever Raimundo gets close to me.

"I...Uh...w-what's Up?" Jake stuttered, grinning nervously.

"That would be the sky, Jake" I joked. As soon as I finished my sentence he burst out in a fit of laughter, bent double with his hands on his knees.

"Phhhh...go-good one K-Kimiko" he said in between laughter. I looked at him, slightly confused I mean it wasn't that funny.

"Uh... Thanks, I must get it from Rai" I replied, a smile tugging at my lips at the mention of our leader. Whereas Jake seemed to tense and clench his fists, slowly he straightened and plastered a stern look on his face; his eyes seemed cold and distant.

"Yeah, he's a funny guy" his teeth clenching. I raised an eyebrow, mentally noting to ask Rai about it later.

"Umm... Okay...uh did you wanna ask me something Jake?" silently praying that he didn't.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner later?" he asked slowly, smiling down at her.

"Huh?" I said taken off guard. Wasn't expecting that.

"I mean if you don't want to, that's fine" he said, turning to leave, hurt written all over his face.

"Wait, Jake" I said turning him back to face me," I w-would love to" I said mentally kicking myself, I didn't know if I could spend a whole evening with Jake, I can barely stop myself from kicking him to Timbuktu with all the questions he asks me. His face lights up almost instantly, his white teeth sparkling.

"Great, meet me by the Sheng Gong Wu vault in an hour" he said turning round and sprinting away.

"Wait, I can't get ready in an hour!" I shouted back, reverting back to my old spoiled self. Jake chuckled softly.

"Don't worry you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear!" He shouted over his shoulder. I blushed instantly, my cheeks burning against my ivory skin. I stood their dazed for a moment before I realized I only had an hour to get ready for my date. Wait. My...date? It's not that I didn't like Jake, it's just that he didn't make me laugh, he didn't make me want to explode when he has pulled a prank on me, he wasn't not scared to stand up to me when I'm in a fit of rage...He wasn't Raimundo Pedrosa.

* * *

><p>I silently crept up to the roof, my legs dangling over the edge. I looked down and realized that one wrong move and I could plummet to my death. Well I would if I wasn't the dragon of wind, I thought happily, smirking to myself. I heard some movement of tiles behind me to see my fellow dragon sliding down the roof! My first instinct is to go and catch her but before I could she floated gracefully down to the ground, her long ebony locks flowing like a river behind her. I smiled at her beauty, not just her looks but also the confidence that follows her when she walked, the warmth you feel when she smiles. Wait a second Raimundo; this is Kimiko you're talking about, the spoiled pampered princess that you know she is. But...She is caring and sweet, she acts like the mother Omi never had, and she's not afraid to stick up for her friends. A smile graced my lips as I watched Kimiko kneel down to trace the water. Then, HE had to ruin it; I swear he's been going after Kimiko since the first day he came here. Jake. Phhhh...Even the name disgusts me. His stupid flimsy, spiked hair...Looks nothing like mine...It takes a lot of skill to look this good. I was interrupted in my thoughts by the most annoying thing anyone will ever hear...His laugh.<p>

"Phhhh...go-good one K-Kimiko" he said in between laughter. I could have killed him there and then. I looked towards Kimiko, she had a confused look on her face, and i swear i could see her slowly edging away from him. I smirked, she didn't like him either. He was wasting his time anyway; I mean why would Kimiko like him? He's no match for half of the other students, and their all younger than him. Phhhh... He wasn't even good looking.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner later?" he asked slowly, smiling down at her. He had a death wish. I gritted my teeth and gripped the tiled roof harder, making my knuckles turn white. How dare he ask Kimiko something like that, she was his teacher for God's sake. I looked towards her, seeing shock plastered on her face. Not as comforting as I hoped, but it's something.

"I mean if you don't want to, that's fine" he said, turning to leave, hurt written all over his face. That's right leave. Turn around and don't come back.

"Wait, Jake" Kimiko said desperately, turning him back to face her. Huh...Kimiko what are you doing. I leaned forward, trying desperately to keep myself on the side of the roof.

"I w-would love to" WHAT! I nearly toppled over, off the roof to the ground below, but I caught myself just in time. I stared dumbly at Kimiko, shocked by her answer. I mean she always complained about all the questions he asks her, she can't possibly have changed her mind.

"Great, meet me by the Sheng Gong Wu vault in an hour" he said turning round and sprinting away. I wanted to run after him and demand that he say what business he had with Kimiko, though I could probably guess.

"Wait, I can't get ready in an hour!" She shouted back, for a split second I saw the small girl with the blond hair that I had met four years ago. I smiled as I remembered all the different styles and she used to wear always trying to make herself look more 'beautiful'; when she always was the most beautiful girl on the planet.

"Don't worry you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear!" He shouted over his shoulder. I almost fell off the roof again. I didn't know why, but as soon as he said that, flames appeared in my eyes, and if fire was my element, Jake would be burning by now. In the moon light i could see the faint blush that crept on her face, before she sprinted off in the direction of her room. Anger bubbled up inside me, even if he was the same age as us (A.N. Maybe a few months younger), we were still his teachers and we couldn't get _that _personal with them. And, she couldn't. She just couldn't. I couldn't imagine Kimiko with anyone else, their lips on hers, their arms around her; it would break my heart. _Raimundo my dear friend, I believe you just had an epiphany._ A voice echoed in my head. I smiled to myself. I believe I did conscience, I believe I did, I said to night. I loved her and I wasn't going to let anyone else have her. _Well then I believe you know what to do. _Ohhh, I do. And with that I leapt off the roof, sprinting after her. After my love, Kimiko Tohomiko.


	2. Hidden Feelings

I raced to my room, flinging open the wardrobe, and got to work. In less than 15 minutes I had worked my way through all my clothes, finally deciding on a short grey denim dress (A.N. Picture of dress on my profile) with some grey flats, with small bows on the toes. I left my hair down with some light curls and draped across my left shoulder, held by a small clip. I then started on my make-up. I added a little mascara, eyeliner and light grey eye shadow; making my eyes stand out. I applied a light shade of pink lip gloss, before glancing at my clock, which read 10:30. WHAT! I had spent more than half an hour doing my make-up, and I had 5 minutes to get to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. With one last look in the mirror, I raced out of my room and sprinted down the hall. Grrr...Note to self: - Always have a back-up outfit for surprise dates...Huh...Dates...When was the last time I went on a date? Being at the temple, we did miss out on a lot, but we got to experience so much more. I mean how many girls can say they've met a talking bean. But I would also be lying if I said I didn't miss my old life, having girl talks with Keiko, shopping, going to the cinema, sleepovers...And...Dating, sure I haven't even had my first kiss yet, but maybe I would of if I hadn't come to the Temple. Not that I'm saying I would ever swap my time here. I would never leave, I couldn't.

_Yeah, just imagine what Raimundo would do._

Raimundo. He wouldn't care, probably be better without me, he's always saying how I let my emotions take over and explode at people.

_Ah, come on, you know Rai couldn't live without you. _

I smiled at that. Raimundo Pedrosa, The Almighty Leader, falling for me. Ridiculous, but a girl can dream. I stepped out into the courtyard, the night air sprayed on my face, I stared at the tall and ancient building that was the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. My eye's gradually made their way to the entrance meeting with a pair of bright, forest green eyes.

I slowly mad my way over to the vault, where Raimundo was currently leaning, his arms folded against his chest. Cautious step by, cautious step. I half expected to find a tripwire or a bucket of water that had my name written on it. We may have matured, but that didn't mean Rai had stopped with the occasional prank.

"Hey Rai, what you doing out here?" I asked. A smile found its way onto his face, I always did like that smile.

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied, looking me in the eyes. They were full of mischief and something I had never seen before, in _his _eyes anyway, but seemed awfully familiar. I then realised, I had been silent for more than a minute, lost in his eyes.

"Oh, I was just meeting Jake" I said in a rush, a blush creeping on my cheeks. He took a step towards me, unfolding his arms so that they were now either side of him.

"In that?" He asked, looking me up and down, raising an eyebrow. But, the smile still remained on his face. I looked down at my dress, looking almost white the moonlight (A.N. Just play along).

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I asked, looking back up at him, to find his face just inches from mine.

"Nothing", he said with a grin," Just a little outgoing for a first date don't you think?" his grin widening. I blushed and backed away slightly, feeling uncomfortable. I fingered my dress, feeling the soft fabric beneath my fingers. Then I suddenly thought of something.

"Who said this was a date?" I replied, and smiled when I saw him stiffen slightly. Gotcha now Pedrosa.

"I-Um...Uhhh" he stuttered, I could see the heat rising to his cheeks. I was confused by this; usually he would reply with a cocky remark by now. Does he like me? A small flame of hope started to burn inside me.

"Eavesdropping again Pedrosa, aren't we too old for that?" I replied smiling, he wasn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve.

"No... Not eavesdropping, just looking out for my fellow Dragon" He said, his smile returning, and with that the flame was gone. That's all I am to him, "a fellow Dragon", a friend, a teammate. I could feel my eyes stinging and looked away instantly, I stepped back once again. I knew if I looked into his eyes again I wouldn't be able to control myself, I needed to get away. Fast.

"I'm sorry Raimundo, but I need to go find my _Date_" The words tasted bitter in my mouth, but it was better than getting my heart broken, without him even realising it. I quickly brushed past him and disappear behind the tall building. But I was quickly pulled back and pinned against the wall, a hand tilting my head to meet a pair of forest green eyes.

"Don't go" he said, almost desperately, my eyes widened in shock. Not once in the entire time at the temple had Raimundo spoken like that. Not once.

* * *

><p>I pulled her back, trapping her in-between the wall of the vault and my Chest. I placed one my hands either side of her head, the other tilting her head to look at me. I could see shock and fear swirling in her crystal orbs, hot tears rolled down her cheeks. I went to wipe them away, but she batted my hand away, using that time to again avoid my gaze. I was close enough to feel her heartbeat, like a fast drumming, hammering against my chest.<p>

"Don't go, please" I begged, trying to gain eye contact once again, but Kimiko squirmed in my grasp, trying to break free. More tears flowing down her face.

"Rai, I have to go" She said, pushing against my chest with little force, barely moving me an inch. We both knew that she had more strength in her, either she was too tired to fight me off; or she didn't want to. Happiness burst inside me, but I kept my face emotionless, my eyes boring into the top of her head. I tilted her face upwards forcing her to look me in the eye, but she still refused to let me see what she was thinking. I always knew what Kimiko was thinking by looking in her eyes, from despair to joy, I could always tell. What was that saying, 'eyes are gateways into the soul'? Well that's defiantly Kimiko, showing her emotions clearly, but only so the most observant person could tell.

"Rai, I NEED TO GO!" she cried, punching my arm. Even though the pain was excruciating, I didn't move.

"Do you like him?" I asked angrily. Her head shot up, the punching stopped and she looked into my eyes. I could see disbelief, anger, sadness and something that surprised me the most...Love. She stared straight into my eyes as she nodded her head, aggression taking over.

"Do you love him?" I asked boldly. My face not moving an inch. Again, she took a while to answer, but suddenly...

"No" she cried softly, as more tears slid down her face, this time letting me wipe them away with my thumb. I was overjoyed, she didn't love him.

_Hold your horses, she might not love him, but does she love you? That is the question._

Fine.

"Do you love me?" I asked slowly and quietly, she probably wouldn't have heard me unless she was standing right in front of me. I heard her let out a gasp and a bright blush crept on her cheeks, burning in the moonlight. I could see she was mulling this question over, questioning herself, I could see it in her eyes. The silence was probably the most brutal thing I will ever experience in my life, the minutes ticked on and she still didn't give me an answer. Till finally...

"Yes" She whispered, the wind whipping it to my ears. It was like fireworks exploded in my head, the girl I had been pining after for nearly 4 years now, had just told me that she loved me. I could have died there and then.

_Well, that's enough for me. Go get her._

I pressed lips on hers, pleased to feel her gasp at the contact, but not pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and griped tightly on my shirt. I snaked my arms around her waist and licked at her lips, permitting entrance, and she obliged. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, taking in each other's taste; each desperately clinging onto the other (A.N. Just to clarify, NOT their tongues...Sick minded people). We were locked in our blissful moment, nothing being able to separate us...well.

"Uh-hmmm" We both jumped, pulling away from each other, but still clinging to one another tightly. We both turned to see Jake, in a tuxedo holding a Rose. He looked like he had just had just been hit with the Fist of Tebigong, his eyes were shielded by his fringe.

"It seems you too are _busy _right now, I'll leave you too it" He said solemnly, before leaving quickly and was out of sight before either of us could blink. Now I know this may sound really unsympathetic, but I swear I would have danced around and cheered if Kimiko wasn't still griping to my shirt. Suddenly, I could feel Kimiko fidgeting in my arms.

"We should go after him" She said, looking blankly at the spot where Jake was once standing, now being occupied by a rose, withering on the ground. I turned her to face me, cupping her face with my hands.

"Jake is a big boy, and if he heard anything that you told me then he should understand"I said staring into her crystal orbs. A smile tugged at her lips, I looked into her eyes and saw that they were unfocused; remembering. I kissed her again before placing a hand under her thigh and the bare of her back and sprang into the air. Grinning as I heard her let out a laugh, smiling brightly; feeling the wind in her hair. I stared into her eyes, for the thousandth time that night, and could only see joy, happiness and love; all traces of uncertainty and despair had vanished. I smiled down at her, knowing that I never want to let her go and I sure as hell won't let anyone idiot like Jake have her. I kissed her passionately, all my emotions surging through me and to her; it took her only seconds to get over her initial shock and start to kiss me back.

Bliss, utter bliss.


End file.
